1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cuff link, and more particularly to a cuff link for use on a single cuff of a shirt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, shirts for men's use are largely classified into two types; those with single cuffs and those with double cuffs. Cuff links are normally used with the double cuffs to fasten cuff ends and also to provide an ornamental effect, and are one of few decorative pieces worn by men. There has been proposed a cuff link having a high ornamental effect for use with single cuffs. The proposed cuff links include a link member having a shank to be inserted through buttonholes in cuff ends of a shirt and a decorative box member removably attachable to the link member and having an inner recess for receiving and concealing a button on the shirt cuff.
Commercially available cuff links can be used, without any substantial structural modification, on single-cuff shirts having button holes in both cuff ends.
There are single-cuff shirts available on the market which have a button hole in one cuff end and no buttonhole in the other cuff end. Cuff links of the prior construction cannot be used on such shirts.
The inventor has filed a U.S. patent application Ser. No. 495,126 on May 16, 1983, directed to a cuff link.